Alice the Master of Music
Story Jay, you're going to have a big surprise as this one is going to be happy, while the ninjas are looking for a Ninjago artifact that is being used Cap 1 You see Jay is in his parents' house waiting for someone somewhat overwhelmed. * Jay: Come On Alice!. * Alice: Do not yell at me that I'm your twin, not your cousin (He goes out with his suitcase). * Fathers: Bye Alice! (Give a Hug). * Alice: (Blushing) Mum, Dad. * Alice: I'm older, but I'm going to miss you, it's good for me to go with Jay and his friends, I have to control my powers. (Drops several musical notes and one bounces on the floor and hits Jay in the eye.) * Jay: Au!. * Alice: Sorry!. * Jay: Come on before you kill someone or kill me with your killer notes (He rubs his eye and laughs). * Alice: (He throws a can and says idiot). * Jay and Alice: (They start laughing and go up to the Bounty) * Jay: (Goes down to Alice with elegance) The ladies and sisters first (Gives Alice a smile). * Alice: Jay.... (Blushing). * Jay: (Laughing) You look like a tomato (Nya gives a colleja) sorry. * Alice: (She looks annoyed and starts a sonic and screeching voice) And you look like a freckled idiot! (He covers his mouth). * Jay: (Jay falls to a barrel) Help! (Run in circles with the barrel on). * Alice: Jay....(Points to the ground and throws a wave of music that bounces off Jay's barrel and destroys it) are you okay?. * Jay: Yes. * Kay: (He was going to talk but blushes and stutters when he sees Alice) H-h-hello. * Cole: Hello Alice nice to meet you............ (It stays hanging when you see it). * Alice: (Go all to slow camera and see Cole super handsome) Hi.... * Zane: Hello my Name is Zane nice to meet you she is Pixel. * Pixel: Hi, Alice the twin on Jay for 15 minutes. * Alice: (Surprised) How do you know that?. * Pixel: I have the data source of all Ninjago and I know Jay's tree and you are on his branch but on the other side where Nya is behind Jay. * Alice: Ok?. * Cole: Alice... Would you like to play a game of video games? (Kay pushes him). * Kay: Do you want Basketball? (Cole pushes Him). * Cole: Kay she prefers video games. * Kay: No Basketball. * Cole: Videogames!. * Kay: Basketball!. * Cole: Videogames!. * Kay: Basketball! (He pulse a flame). * Alice: Guys.... * Alice: Why do not we play a basketball game? So let's now the discussions (Take a bucket of water and put out the fire) and elemental attacks. * Cole and Kay: (They fight). * Alice: (Shows a grimace) Stop! (Launches an elemental attack that gives Kay and is surprised) Sorry ... * Kay: Im good (See Alice more beautiful) my head hurts. * Alice: Come On Kay Let's go ice and leave Cole (looks at her angry) with his baby tantrums and take a glass of tea. * Kay: (Alice takes it leaning) Kay 1 Cole 0. * Cole: (In his mind) That envy!!!. * Jay: What a pair of fools it is as if they were fighting for their love (Laughs). * Cole: (Chases Jay with a huge rock) Jay!. In the Kitchen. * Kay: (He rubs his head) Thanks Alice (He puts the ice bag on his head) Compared to Jay, you're a heaven. * Alice: Thanks Kay, take (Gives you a glass of tea) I'm sorry I do not control my powers. * Kay: Nothing happens Alice (He throws a mischievous smile). * Alice: (Blushing) Hey can I ask you something?. * Kay: (In his mind) He's going to give me a kiss! hahahaha take that Cole!. * Alice: Kay?. * Kay: Yes?. * Alice: Could you help me train to learn Spinjitsu and control my powers please?. * Kay: Jay?. * Alice: Do not tell him but I do not trust myself to train with him. * Kay: Hey Alice, my head hurts a lot. Can you give me a little kiss of a cure? I know it's corny but can you?. * Alice: (Laughing) Hey Alice, my head hurts a lot. Can you give me a little kiss of a cure? I know it's corny but can you? * Kay: (He gets on the table and gives her a kiss in the mouth). * Alice: (Blushing She slaps Kay.) What are you doing ?!. * Kay: Sorry It was an accident do not think I'm one of those guys that ... * Alice: I'd better ask Cole at least he does not kiss me (he leaves in the mind) OMG! Is my firts Kiss! What's wrong with Kay? but I liked (blushes). * Zane: Are you Okay Alice?. * Alice: Yes Zane. * Nya: Alert all to the command bridge immediately. * Zane and Alice: (Run for the Command Bridge). * Kay: (You see him with the red cheek of Alice's slap) What's up Nya? * Nya: (It shows a hologram a kind of trumpet) It is the trumpet of chaos, it is an artifact used by the original elementary teachers to scare the enemies, last night they stole it and we have to find the whereabouts of it, we go to the Ninjagos. * Jay: (With a blue shirt, shirtless, with sunscreen on the nose and sunglasses) To the beach!. * Alice: (Distant) I can not be of much help, not even Spinjitsu but I will help as much as possible. * Nya: Not problem Alice. * Cole: (Laughing and whispering to Kay in the ear) And how about that slap? I saw everything that laughter gave me. * Alice: Cole! Can I tell you something?. * Cole: What did Alice do?. * Alice: My powers, I still do not control them, could you help me control them? I would do it with my brother but knowing him ... I do not trust him, I tried with Kay but ... * Jay: Hey!. * Alice: Sorry Jay. * Cole: I'll do it, that's what friends are for. * Alice: (Smiles) I just met you in person and I already feel like one of you (He gives Cole a hug) I know we just met but thanks ... * Cole: Met you in person?. * Jay: I told Alice many things about you since we started being heroes. * Alice; Is it true that you were a ghost?. * Cole: Yes, but my strength remained the same (Raise Alice with a single finger) See?. * Alice: (Laughing) Cole, you are very Funny. * Cole: (Blushed he hears that word again and again) thank you (you drop). * Nya: Come on!. * Ninjas: Ninjago! (They invoke their dragons except Alice and Sensei Wu). * Alice: Lloyd I can go with you? I notice something strange between Cole and Kay, besides Zane anger with Pixel and Nya and Jay will surely give each other affection. * Lloyd: Yes, come up (Alice up the dragón). * Jay: Lloyd, be careful with my sister. * Alice: Jay take care of myself if we are of the same age. * Jay: Of Course (Scoffing) Ms. Alice. * Alice: Come on Wu (Alice puts him in front of him and grabs him hugging him) so he will not fall. * Wu: Thank You Alice. * Alice: Nothing (Smile). * Cole: (Blushing to see Alice Smile) Alice..... * Alice: Yes Cole?. * Cole: (Enter in) nothing, just mention your name is beautiful. * Alice: (Blushing) Thank You Cole your name is beautiful them. * Kay: Alice you are so beauty. * Alice: Thaks Kay. * Cole: (Blushing) Thank you Alice. * Alice: (In his mind) How handsome is Cole! I hope you took off the top of your uniform and see your abs (blushing to think that) Alice you're not a teenager you can not think how handsome can become a boy. * Ninjas: Ninjago! (They reach the Ninjago). * Jay: Cole and Kay hey me (He grabs them from the neck of the uniform) I know you are trying something loving with my sister as I see you complimenting my twin I will give you so many discharges that I will make you chop your ass understood?. * Cole and Kay: (Somewhat scared) Yes, we swear (In her mind) hey we have no problems that she is so pretty. * Alice: (Grab a uniform that Nya gave him) My ninja uniform (He goes to an alley and puts it on) Say hello to the Ninja Rosa (Out of the alley) What do you think?. * Ninjas: You Look great. * Alice: Guau, is that, it is the first time that I know you in person, I have already joined the team, but are you sure? I'm not strong as you would be like a drag (Jay cheers and gives him a hug) Jay ... * Jay: (With the serious look without seeing their eyes) I do not care if you are my sister I know you are strong, if something happens to you (Hold on a little harder) I do not know what you would do so stop worrying and your same does not matter if you are weak and have no experience you were already on the team, no matter what happens you are a ninja of heart (points to his chest) follow the instinct of your heart. * Alice: ... I'm not so sure, you know I've never fought with anyone I'll be a burden I see it coming (Jay caresses her head and looks at him). * Jay: Nothing will happen, trust me. (They separate) Let's not get nervous. * Alice: Okay. * Ninjas: (They arrive at the museum). * Guard: Thank you Ninjas.. * Lloyd: Can you tell us if you saw something suspicious last night?. * Guard: Syren. * Alice: (Laughing) Without offending the sirens are fairy tales that grandmothers tell us to sleep. * Guard: I'm sure I saw one, it had cyan-colored scaly skin, I saw gills and had black hair and red reptile eyes. * Kay: Are you sure it was not a Serpetine?. * Guard: (He takes them to the control room and shows the recording last night). (The guard is seen pointing towards a strange being with the trumpet in his hand and with the alarm ringing he turned on the light and saw the being was a mermaid and he sang a shrill song causing the camera to destroy) * Alice: Rewind and stop at minute 4:12. * Guard: (He does it). * ???: (It looks like it has a logo that is familiar to Alice). * Alice: Jay ... is it the St.Ninjago logo?. * Jay: Impossible that ship is supposed to have sunk in the sea 15 years ago the whole crew died. * Alice: Pixel, do you have the information of the crew of St.Ninjago?. * Pixel: There is only one woman that matches the being of the recording (Show image) Myla Strong, Countess of the Ruby of Ninjago currently disappeared. * Cole: Alice and Jay, how did you know about St.Ninjago?, * Alice: (Something sad) Not us, but our grandparents if we were in the port of the city where the ship was going to dock but it exploded before our eyes ... I will never forget the shouts that were heard from the people of the port and the ship .. .. * Jay: (with tears in their eyes) They told us that they had died in the explosion nobody survived thanks Cole for reminding me of the trauma. * Alice: (with tears in their eyes) Jay... Do not cry, you make me cry. * Lloyd: Come let's see Cyrus Borg, we have to solve this mystery. * Alice: Look who you reminded me of. Cap 2 The Ninjas had arrived at the offices of Cyrus Borg of Nueva Ninjago, arrived at the office of Cyrus Borg the Ninjas sat down and then Cyrus greeted them. * Alice: Mr. Borg, there is a problem Pixel show you the image please. * Pixel: (She shows it) It's the Ninjago Ruby Countess Mylan Strong we think is the thief of the trumpet of chaos and we need equipment to investigate the ruins of the St.Ninjago to look for clues. * Cyrus Borg: That ship ... caused many deaths from a failure in the engine ... well I will leave the equipment but be careful they say that after the explosion the water became toxic and dangerous so you know. * Alice: Thank You. The Ninjas, they took the necessary equipment and arrived at the city where the St.Ninjago exploded but when arriving at the port Alice and Jay were paralyzed of fear by the trauma that happened with the one of the explosion. * Cole: (He takes Alice's hand and drags her) Come on Alice, do not be afraid ... * Alice: (Come to himself) ok (Separates his hand from Cole's) I trust you I hope not ... (With efforts to move Jay) pass nothing bad .... (Bounces and falls on Cole and blushes) Sorry .. (gets up and helps Cole get up). * Cole: Nothing happens (In your mind) I touched Alice's hand and it fell on me if it's a dream that someone pinches me. * Lloyd: Let's see ... there are only 3 Air tanks we will have to choose 3 to go to the ship and 4 to control the controls of the equipment. * Alice: I have thought about Nya since she controls the water and it would be good, Jay not because if she uses her powers between the metal and the water it would be a certain death, Kay not because her fire powers would be useless, Cole would do well already that with his strength could open the rusty doors of the ship, Zane and Pixel not because they know much about the ship so we will use them as maps, only Lloyd and I were ... * Lloyd: Could you go, my energy is good in case there are problems ... I also trust you can. * Alice: Am I the only one who thinks that we met today and this is weird?. * Lloyd: Nothing's wrong. * Alice, Cole and Nya: (They're ready to go) We're ready ... (They get in the water). * Cole: Guau... St.Ninjago (You see the St.Ninjago rusty and with the front destroyed). * Alice: (Sad) Grandmother, Grandfather. * Cole: (He takes his hand) If you're afraid remember I have your hand ... * Alice: Cole... (Blushing) come on. * Kay: (Jealously and in a low voice) Crawling ... * Alice: Cole... * Cole: (Approaching slowly towards Alice's lips) Yes? * Alice: Watch out! (Point to the sea monster). * Monster: (Grabs Alice and Cole's ankles) Grrrrr.! * Jay: (Scared) Alice Cole! I have to go down there ... * Alice: (The monster takes them) Jay !!!. * Nya: (He tries to hit the monster but the monster catches it and takes it away too). * Jay: Nya!. * Zane: (You see being a monitor of the equipment) We're losing them (The yellow dots disappear) are gone. * Alice: (He pointed it at the monster) NO! ... (Throws a musical bubble that gives the monster). * Monster: (Resists) Grrrr. To be continue.... * The 3: (They hit the monster with an elemental attack but it does not hurt him) No ... Category:Fan-Created Factions